Someday, we will compete again
by Marcel Vinder
Summary: Ada seorang laki- laki yang tinggal di dalam rumah sakit sejak kecil. Namanya Amemiya Taiyou. Ia selalu sendirian, sampai akhirnya ia mendapakatkan teman dan bisa kembali ke dirinya yang dulu. Ia berjanji akan bertarung melawan Tenma; temannya suatu hari nanti di lapangan yang sama


**Someday,we will compete again**

A/N: Sebelumnya saya beritahu bahwa ini bukanlah cerita yaoi

Summary: Ada seorang laki- laki yang tinggal di dalam rumah sakit sejak kecil. Namanya Amemiya Taiyou. Ia selalu sendirian, sampai akhirnya ia mendapakatkan teman dan bisa kembali ke dirinya yang dulu. Ia berjanji akan bertarung melawan Tenma; temannya suatu hari nanti di lapangan yang sama

Diclaimer: Level 5

Rated:K

Genre: Angst and Friendship

Warning: Misstypo,OOC and etc

_Someday, we will compete again_

**Taiyou POV**

Aku ingin bebas. Aku ingin bisa bermain di luar sana , di atas lapangan rumput yang hijau bukan terperangkap di dalam rumah sakit ini. Aku bosan, di dalam rumah sakit tidak banyak hal yang bisa kulakukan,paling yang bisa kulakukan Cuma membaca buku atau menonton TV dan sayangnya aku sudah bosan dengan semua itu. Seringkali aku kabur dari kamarku hanya untuk bermain sepak bola di halaman rumah sakit ini, yah mesti akhirnya aku pasti selalu tertangkap Fuyuka-san. Setiap hari yang kulalui selalu sama dan membosankan tidak pernah ada hal yang special atau sesuatu yang baru, tidak termasuk mainan atau pakaian yang diberikan oleh orang tuaku yang ada di luar negeri. Sampai suatu hari, saat aku sedang kabur dari kamarku aku melihat seorang anak yang sedang bermain sepak bola di halaman rumah sakit, tapi kalau dilihat dari bajunya kurasa dia bukan pasien rumah sakit ini. Melihat dia bermain membuatku juga ingin ikut bermain, sehingga tanpa sadar kakiku begerak menuju tempatnya dan bermain sepak bola bersamanya. Bermain dengannya sangat menyenangkan dia bermain sepak bola dengan sangat hebat.

**End of Taiyou POV**

**Normal POV**

"Permainanmu tadi hebat sekali lho. Ooh ya aku Matsukaze Tenma, namamu siapa?" tanya Tenma dengan sangat antusias

"Terima kasih, tadi kau juga hebat kok dan namaku Amemiya Taiyou salam kenal" kata Taiyou dengan tidak kalah antusias

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah suara yang menghentikan pembicaraan mereka

"Amemiya- kun" teriak seseorag dari belakang mereka berdua

"Gawat ada Fuyuka- san"kata Taiyou panik

Setelah Taiyou mengucapkan selamat tinggal, ia segera berlari pergi dari tempat itu disusul oleh teriakan Fuyuka yang menyuruhnya untuk tidak kabur.

Hari demi haripun berlalu, setiap hari Tenma selalu mengunjungi Taiyou. Kini Taiyou sudah tidak kesepian lagi karena ia sudah memiliki teman. Mereka sering bermain sepak bola bersama, bercanda dan Tenma sering membicarakan tetang klub sepakbola di sekolahnya; Raimon Junior High. Taiyou sangat suka mendengar cerita tentang teman-teman Tenma ia jadi berharap bisa bermain sepak bola melawan Tenma dan teman-temannya meski itu mustahil. Sewaktu Tenma sudah pulang masuklah seseorang kedalam kamarnya dia adalah Ishido Shuuji. Ia berkata bahwa saat Arakumo Gakuen melawan Raimon Eleven Taiyou boleh ikut bermain. Betapa senangnya Taiyou karena harapannya terkabul.

Hari yang Taiyou tunggu-tunggu pun tiba. Hari dimana Taiyou bisa bermain sepak bola di atas lapangan rumput yang hijau ini lagi. Hari dimana ia bisa bebas dari rumah sakit itu untuk sementara waktu. Hari dimana ia bisa merasakan panasnya matahari dan segarnya angin lagi dan hari dimana ia bisa bertanding melawan Tenma dan teman-temannya. Taiyou sudah benar-benar tidak sabar akan hari ini.

**Taiyou POV**

Kulangkahkan kakiku di atas lapangan ini. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak merasakan angin yang berhembus melewati wajahku dan sinar matahari yang menyengat kulitku. Hari ini adalah hari yang sudah kutunggu-tunggu, aku tidak boleh mengacaukan hari ini. Tadi pagi aku sudah berdoa untuk hari ini, berdoa agar tubuhku bisa bertahan lebih lama dari biasanya di lapangan ini.

Saat aku bilang kepada teman-temanku di klub sepak bola di sekolahku bahwa aku akan ertanding hari ini, mereka lanngsung menjadi semangat bahkan ada seseorang diantara mereka yang menggantikanku sebagai kapten selama aku dirawat di rumah sakit berkata "aku sudah tidak sabar untuk mencabut _captain band_ di lenganku dan memberikannya kepadamu"

Saat pertadingan sudah dimulai aku berusaha dengan seluruh kekuatanku dipertandingan ini karena mungkin ini terakhir kalinya aku bisa bermain sepak bola. Tapi aku kecewa dengan Tenma dia tidak mau bermain dengan seluruh kekuatannya karena dia mengasihaniku. Lalu aku berkata "Tenma kau jangan mengasihaniku, kalau kau mengasihaniku itu sama artinya dengan kau meremehkanku. Aku ingin kau bertanding dengan seluruh kekuatanmu karena ini adalah pertandingan yang kutunggu- tunggu dan mungkin ini bisa jadi pertandingan terakhirku dan aku tidak ingin pertandingan terakhirku selesai dengan mudah, karena lawanku yang mengalah kepadaku." "Baiklah Taiyou aku akan bertanding dengan seluruh kekuatanku" kata Tenma dengan semangat. Aku berusaha untuk tetap bertahan meski beberapa bagian tubuhku mulai kaku dan mati rasa "Tuhan kumohon sekali ini saja biarkan aku bertahan lebih lama lagi diatas lapangan ini, agar bisa melawan Tenma dan teman-temannya sampai pertandingan berakhir" doaku. Sepertinya Tuhan mendengar doaku, aku masih bisa bertahan hingga peluit panjang yang menandakan akhir pertandingan berbunyi.

Meski kami kalah aku senang hari ini aku bisa melawan kau dan teman- temanmu Tenma. Perlahan kurasakan mataku mulai mengabur dan tubuhku memberat. Aku merasakan diriku terbaring di atas rumput lapangan ini. Ku dengar banyak suara langkah kaki berlari kearahku. Tiba- tiba aku mendengar suara Tenma yang menayakan keadaanku dengan sangat khawatir. Lalu aku tertawa untuk mengurangi kekawatiran orang di sekitarku, karena aku yakin bukan hanya ada kau disekitarku.

**Normal POV**

"Tenma terima kasih ya atas pertandingan ini." Kata Taiyou. "Taiyou, aku juga senang kok, bisa bertanding melawanmu. " kata Tenma. " Apa yang harus kulakukan, Tenma? Aku masih ingin bermain sepak bola…Aku cuma ingin bermain sepak bola."kata Taiyou. Tenma berusaha menangkan Taiyou dengan membisikan kata-kata penyemangat.

**Taiyou POV**

Terima kasih Tenma kata- katamu barusan menyadarkanku untuk tidak hanya duduk diam dan tidak berusaha melakukan apapun. Aku akan sabar menunggu sampai pada hari aku bisa bertanding lagi denganmu, di atas lapangan yang sama denganmu.

"Someday I will free

Someday I will come out from this Hospital

When I already full recovered

Someday we will compete again,

but this time with the balance condition

That time we can go rely together with the others too"

-Fin-

A/N: Maafkan cerita author yang gila kalau di akhirannya menggunakan bahasa inggris karena itu diambil dari seuah lagu yang di buat oleh temenku Saya masih baru jadi mohon bantuannya.

Segala kritik, saran dan flame pun saya terima, asal flamenya berbobot dan bermutu.

Akhir kata review please….

There is always shadow behind you…..


End file.
